Invisible Woman
|release date = June 27th, 2019 |tags = Offensive: Raw Damage Defensive: Tank Hero Fantastic Four Size: S|abilities = Pre-Fight Ability Force Field Invisibility Vulnerability|signature ability = Vanishing Act|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Fantastic Four #1|tier1 = No|tier2 = No|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes}}'Invisible Woman '''is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards became the "Invisible Woman" when she joined her brother and her husband on a spacecraft test flight. During the flight, their ship was bombarded by extreme levels of cosmic radiation, and after landing she found she had the ability to turn invisible and create force fields out of energy. Over time she learned to manipulate these force fields into constructs of any shape and size. Alongside the other members of the crew, she became one of the founding members of the Fantastic Four! Mechanics Invisible Woman has a mix of offensive and defensive mechanics. She has a Force Field which takes damage on her behalf, and she is able to turn Invisible, which causes all incoming attacks to Miss. When attacking, she benefits from dodging the Opponent’s attacks, and deals bonus damage for every Debuff on them. Abilities Passive: * While Dodging backward, Invisible Woman is not struck by attacks. * 20% chance that a Block is a Perfect Block, reducing all damage to 0. * Physical Resistance decreased by -666.67. * For each Debuff on the Opponent, Invisible Woman’s Attacks deal an additional 4% of the damage dealt as a burst of Physical Damage. Developer notes: The first ability listed here allows Invisible Woman to avoid attacks in the same way as the Dexterity Mastery, but doing so won’t grant her a Precision Buff. The Best Defense… – Pre-Fight Ability: * If the Force Field is active, Invisible Woman’s Hits have +243.2 Attack Rating, but also drain the Force Field by 5%. Developer notes: This ability can be used on any number of fights in a quest. It’s great for increasing Invisible Woman’s damage output, but at the cost of her Force Field’s strength. Force Field – Passive: * Invisible Woman starts the Fight with a Force Field. The Force Field’s maximum strength is equal to 1307.5 Health, and scales with boosts and buffs. * Whenever Invisible Woman would take damage other than from a Special 3 Attack, the Force Field takes up to 90% of the damage instead. * Physical and Energy Resistance are increased by 352.94. * When the Force Field runs out, it goes into cool-down for 20 second(s), after which it will reform at 100% strength. If the Force Field doesn’t reform for any reason, it goes into cool-down again for 10 second(s). Developer notes: The Force Field is based on her maximum health at the start of the fight, so anything that would increase her max health will also increase the Force Field’s max strength.If 90% of the damage she would take exceeds the amount of strength remaining in the Force Field, she takes the remaining damage. Invisibility – Passive: * Invisible Woman turns Invisible whenever she Dodges an attack or the Force Field is depleted. * Invisibility lasts for 2 second(s), but starts Paused if Invisible Woman is not Bleeding. * While Invisible, incoming attacks have a 100% chance to Miss as long as Invisible Woman is not Blocking or Dodging, and Critical Rating is increased by 3714.29. * Invisibility is unpaused when Invisible Woman Blocks an Attack, an Opponent Misses, or an Opponent hits Invisible Woman. * When Invisibility expires, it goes into cooldown for 10 second(s). Developer notes: Invisible Woman must actually dodge an attack in order to turn Invisible, just dashing backward will not activate it. The Dexterity mastery will also trigger Invisibility. In order to stay Invisible and take advantage of the increased Critical Rating, she will have to keep dodging attacks, because Invisibility will expire if she Blocks an attack or the Opponent Misses (or the Opponent bypasses her Invisibility and hits her). Vulnerability – Debuff: * Whenever Invisible Woman would turn Invisible, she places a Vulnerability Debuff on the Opponent, to a maximum of 50 Vulnerabilities. * When attacking a Vulnerable Opponent, increase Critical Damage Rating by 32.52 and decrease their Block Proficiency by 10%. * All Vulnerability Debuffs are Purified when Invisibility expires. Whenever a Vulnerability Debuff is Purified, Invisibility expires immediately. Developer notes: Vulnerability will activate even if Invisible Woman is already Invisible. So by repeatedly dodging attacks, she can stack up numerous Vulnerability Debuffs. When Attacked: * If the Force Field is active, 65% chance to Exhaust the Opponent, decreasing Critical Damage Rating by 58.25 for 5 second(s). The Opponent’s Power Gain effects are also reduced by 25% for each Exhaustion Debuff on them. Signature Ability Vanishing Act: * Invisible Woman turns Invisible at the start of the fight, but it is not Paused. * 50% chance to turn Invisible whenever Invisible Woman is knocked down. * Whenever the Opponent Misses, the Force Field gains back 5% of its starting value. Developer notes: Since the Invisibility at the start of the fight will not be Paused, it will expire and go into Cooldown 2 seconds into the fight. The last part of this Signature Ability increases Force Field strength every time a Miss occurs, so attacks with additional hits will trigger it additional times. Special Attacks Special 1 – Field Trip: Invisible Woman launches an energy construct, sails into the air, then kicks a second construct at the Opponent. * On the last hit, if the Force Field is active, add a flat 25% to its current strength. * On the last hit, if the Force Field is on Cooldown, 50% chance for it to be restored at 50% strength. Developer notes: Increasing the Force Field by 25% is able to increase it beyond 100% strength. Special 2 – Force Smash: Invisible Woman knocks the Opponent off their feet with an energy platform, then slams into them with her Force Field. * The first hit of this attack grants Fury for 9 second(s), increasing Attack Rating by 1216, scaling with the current Force Field strength. Then the Force Field is drained. * If this attack is Blocked, Invisible Woman has a 50% chance to turn Invisible. Developer notes: The Attack Rating listed here is based on her Force Field being at 100% strength. If it is higher or lower than 100%, the Attack Rating will adjust accordingly. Once the Fury is active, the Attack Rating increase won’t change, even if the Force Field strength does. The Force Field is drained when the Fury expires. Special 3 – Now You See Me, Now You Don’t: Sue vanishes before the Opponent’s eyes, launches them into the air with an energy platform, then sends them flying into the wall. * If the Force Field is active, add a flat 100% to the Force Field’s current strength. If the Force Field is on Cooldown, it is instead restored at 100% strength. * Pause Invisibility on Invisible Woman. It cannot unpause for 6 second(s). Developer notes: The first effect is able to increase the Force Field strength beyond 100%. The second effect maintains whatever state Invisibility was in when it activated. If Invisibility was unpaused, it will continue to expire once the 6 seconds are up. If Invisibility was paused, it will still be paused. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Dodging and Dexterity * Invisible Woman places a Vulnerability Debuff on the Opponent whenever she avoids an attack by Dodging or using Dexterity. These inherently increase her Critical Damage Rating, and she also deals bonus damage to the Opponent whenever she attacks them for each Debuff on them. So players who are good at dashing backwards to precisely avoid attacks will be able to stack up a lot of Vulnerability Debuffs, and deal a lot of damage. Health Boosts and Quest Buffs * The maximum strength of Invisible Woman’s Force Field increases alongside her maximum health. So whenever her health is increased by a Boost, or a node buff in Alliance Wars, the Force Field will also be increased. On top of that, even if the Force Field is depleted, it will be restored at full strength after its Cooldown, and Invisible Woman can use her Special Attacks to possibly bypass the Cooldown. Weaknesses Bleed * While Invisible Woman is Invisible, all attacks have a 100% chance to Miss her. Normally when she turns Invisible, the Invisibility is Paused, so her Opponent is forced to attack her in order to remove it. However, if she’s Bleeding when Invisibility activates, then it does not Pause, and will expire 2 seconds later. '''Debuff Shrugging '(on Champions like Crossbones, Agent Venom, and Kingpin) * Invisible Woman’s Invisibility is linked to the Vulnerability Debuffs she places on the Opponent. Whenever she would become Invisible, she places one of these Debuffs and when one of them would be removed, Invisibility and all other Vulnerabilities are removed. Opponents who shrug off Debuffs can use this to remove Vulnerabilities right after they’re placed, so Invisible Woman will have a hard time staying Invisible while fighting them. Synergy Bonuses FORCE BLOCK – 2-Stars and up * With Thing, Human Torch, and a future Champion * Other Synergy Members: Block Proficiency increased by 5%. Perfect Block chance increased by 10%. * If all other Champions in this Synergy are present, Well-Timed Blocks inflict up to one 10% Weakness Debuff on the Opponent for 6 second(s). * Unique Synergy: Does not stack with duplicate synergies. TILL DEATH… – 3-Stars and up * With a future Champion * Invisible Woman: When the Opponent activates a Special Attack, if the Force Field is active, it gains 10% strength for each Bar of Power spent. * Unique Synergy: Does not stack with duplicate synergies. UNPHASED – 4-Stars and up * With The Hood, Darkhawk, Ebony Maw, and a future Champion * Synergy Members: When the Opponent Misses, generate 10% of a Bar of Power. * Unique Synergy: Does not stack with duplicate synergies. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER – 5-Stars and up * With Emma Frost, Omega Red, Sabretooth, Magik, Sentry * Passive Fury, Prowess, Regeneration, Indestructible, and Limbo effects last 10% longer. * Unique Synergy: Does not stack with duplicate synergies. JUST FRIENDS – 2-Stars and up * With Namor * All Champions gain +5% Health Recommended Masteries Precision and Cruelty Masteries * Invisible Woman has increased Critical Rating while she’s Invisible, and the Vulnerability Debuffs she puts on the Opponent increase her Critical Damage Rating. She can further increase the chance and damage of her Crits with the Precision and Cruelty Masteries. Willpower and Salve * Invisible Woman’s Force Field is based on her maximum health, and she starts every fight with it at full strength. The Force Field will take damage on her behalf, but any healing she receives will still restore her health as normal. So with smart play, it’s possible to use Willpower and Salve to regenerate her Health while the Force Field takes damage instead. References Navigation